This invention relates to pneumatic tires and in particular to pneumatic tires provided with various internal devices.
Pneumatic tires are often used in combination with structures or devices situated or disposed internally of the tire for various purposes. For example, recent emphasis on automotive safety has fostered developments of pneumatic tires which employ internal members adapted to support or limit the deflection of the tire for emergency operation while in a deflated condition. Exemplary of such developments are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,064,704; 3,610,308; 3,638,701 and 3,814,158.
Also, tires have been provided with internally disposed devices which function to lubricate the interior of a pneumatic tire for emergency use while deflated thereby or to reduce the tendency of the deflated tire to pull or break away from its rim.
Pneumatic tires have been provided with internal structures or devices which are operable to partially reinflate and/or reseal a tire so as to permit emergency use in the event of a sudden deflation of the tire. Also, devices may be used internally of a pneumatic tire to sense and indicate or warn of the presence of an abnormal pressure or temperature within the tire. Tire-internal member or device combinations for whatever purpose, often present difficult manufacturing, assembly and mounting problems. Typically, an internal member or device is securably joined to the tire, the rim upon which the tire is mounted, or both. This securement is usually effected by some mechanical means, adhesives or bonding.
How this member is secured as well as what it is secured to (i.e. the tire, rim or both) often times influences the contour, dimensions, or material of the internal member, and, many times, makes mounting of a tire-safety member combination to a rim a tedious and time consuming multi-step operation. Furthermore, repair or replacement of damaged internal members is often difficult because of the manner in which the members are combined with the tire and/or rim.